Grease 3
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A new generation of T-Birds and Pink Ladies are walking the halls of Rydell High, in the year of 1985. Nikki Carrington is head Pink in charge and along with Cooper DiMucci, head of the Birds; they rule the school. But what happens with Katie Zuko, Nikki's Australian cousin is made to spend a year in the US at Rydell. Will history repeat itself, once again!


_A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for over 10 years now - and you know what I thought screw it, I'm going to publish it!  
_ _So you may already know if you have read any of my other stories, that I am totally obsessed with musical theatre - it's a huge passion of mine (along with superheroes); and one of the first musicals that I truly loved was Grease, and I think I watched the video of it every day for about a year and literally drove my parents insane! But hey I know the whole entire script front to back, back to front - have every single cast recording of it from movie to stage, and can literally not be stumped on any Grease trivia whatsoever! I even corrected the tv guide here in Australia, on one of their answers to the 25th anniversary quiz being incorrect; and managed to score yet another copy of the movie for free! Because having about 5 copies already wasn't enough!  
_ _  
Now what I also love, in Grease 2 - and I know it cops a lot of flack for not being as good as the first one. But you know what, I love it; and the music in, I especially love too!_

 _So this is where my story comes into play - I would have and would still love to see another Grease made, not a remake or anything like that, not High School Musical which ripped off the whole Grease storyline in way; but an actual one with like the next generation of Pinks and Birds; and this is what this my story is!_

 _All the characters in this are my own original creations - except for of course the ones from actual Grease and Grease 2; they still belong to their creators._

 _Now over the years, my visualization for that of the characters has changed quite a bit; but I do think with the visuals in mind that I have now, they are that of fitting._

 _Anyway thanks for checking this out, and if you like it please drop a review, fave or follow! All the love is appreciated!  
_ _Happy reading,_  
 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

GREASE 3.

 **The Pink Ladies:**

Nikki (Nicole) Carrington- the daughter of Stephanie Zinone and Michael Carrington, and the current head of the Pink Ladies. Dates Cooper, the leader of the T-Birds.

Lara - more info to follow on character

Carrie - more info to follow on character

Bridget - more info to follow on character

Katie (Katherine) Zuko- the daughter of Danny Zuko and Sandy Ollson, who has moved to live with her cousin, Nikki, so that she too can experience school in America, as did her mother. And is **NOT** a Pink Lady...as yet.

 **The T-Birds:**

Cooper DiMucci-the son of Sharon Cooper and Luis DiMucci, and the current leader of the T-Birds. Dates Nikki, the leader of the Pink Ladies.

Wesley - more info to follow on character

Jay - more info to follow on character

Derek - more info to follow on character

Zack-the son of Kenickie and Rizzo, and in love with Nikki Carrington.

#GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3##GREASE3#

Since at least the 1950's a group of students have existed at Rydell High. A group of guys known as the T-Birds, and their girlfriends, named the Pink Ladies. From greasers and rock 'n' roll, to hippies and flower power, to heavy metal and tie dye. The fashion may have changed, and the music also. But the Birds and the Pinks, were still a force to be reckoned with at Rydell High, and that is where our story begins in the year that was 1985.

Katie Zuko was sitting in the living room of her home in Melbourne, Australia, with her parents Danny and Sandy.

"So we spoke with Michael and Stephanie and they would love it you went and spent a year over there in the US" said Sandy.

"Why are you sending my over though, am I being punished for something?" asked Katie.

"No of course not" replied Danny.

"We just think it would be a really good opportunity for you to experience high school over in America" said Sandy.

"And if I don't want to experience life over there?" asked Katie.

"Sweetie, I was really hesitant when I first went over there with my parents, but I ended up loving it there, and made some of the best friends, and met your dad" said Sandy.

"Exactly, if your mom hadn't come over to the States all those years ago we never would have met and wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now" said Danny.

"Yeah, but Nana and Poppy went with mom. You're going to send me over on my own to live with people I've never even met" said Katie.

"Just because you haven't met then doesn't make them not family" said Danny.

"And Michael and Stephanie have a daughter the exact same age as you, so you're not going to be on your own at school" said Sandy.

"And she's the leader of the Pink Ladies, so your guaranteed to be welcomed into the school no problems" said Danny.

"Right, because I was able to join so easily when they found out that we dated over the summer" said Sandy with a laugh.

"Okay, I know you were in some weird groups back when you my age in high school, but I honestly don't have any desire to be apart of that, or in America at all" said Katie and Sandy and Danny looked at her.

"So let's just drop the whole thing about me going over to America to live for a year okay" said Katie and got up and walked out of the living room.

"I've already bought her ticket though" said Sandy looking at Danny, and he hugged his wife.

"I'm sure once she gets to America, she'll be thanking us" said Danny and Sandy just looked at him and nodded.

* * *

 _End Note: Should I continue this - yay or nay. Let me know what you think, and who also you might see as the visualization of the new Pinks and Birds!_

 _Thanks for reading!  
Love  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
